Big Brother 1: New Era 1
Cast: Armando, Echo, Envoria, Ethan, Faith, Hiyoko, Jalen, Johnnymac, Joshua, Joshy, Lemon, Mike, Ning, Alex, Stormy, Taffy, Zombie (Twist Houseguest) This season's twist was Pandora's Box. The winner of the HOH would have the choice to open Pandora's Box or to not open it. Within could be an individual punishment, individual reward, house punishment, or house reward. The only documents kept of this season were the cast and season recaps due to losing my original account in which the server was attached to. Week 1: Due to being the only people to submit applications, Echo, Envoria, Faith, Joshua, and Joshy received a special safety for the first week. They could compete in comps and they could vote. HOH: Joshua Pre-Veto Nominees: Armando and Stormy POV: Joshua Final Nominees: Armando and Stormy Evicted: Armando (8-2) Week 2: Echo, Envoria, Faith, and Joshua retained their safety for another week. Joshy's was taken away this week because he applied late. During the HOH competition, Hiyoko rage quit and walked from the season. HOH: Echo Pre-Veto Nominees: Taffy and Lemon Ethan walked after the Veto Ceremony due to personal issues POV: Taffy Final Nominees: JohnnyMac and Lemon Evicted: JohnnyMac (6-4) Week 3: In Week 3, Zombie entered the house as a punishment from Echo opening Pandora's Box. HOH: Taffy Pre-Veto Nominees: Zombie and Echo POV: Echo Final Nominees: Zombie and Jalen Evicted: Zombie (4-1) Week 4: Due to Taffy opening Pandora's Box, this week there were 3 nominees HOH: Envoria Pre-Veto Nominees: Sierra, Mike, and Lemon POV: Joshua Final Nominees: Sierra, Mike, and Taffy Evicted: Taffy (5-1-0) Week 5: Due to opening Pandora's Box, Envoria received special safety this week HOH: Joshy Pre-Veto Nominees: Mike and Ning POV: Lemon Final Nominees: Mike and Ning Evicted: Mike (vote count lost) Joshua then walked for unexplained reasons Week 6: HOH: Lemon Pre-Veto Nominees: Echo and Envoria POV: Echo Final Nominees: Joshy and Envoria Evicted: Envoria (4-1) Week 7: Taffy then returned to the game through Pre-Jury comebacks and received Special Safety for the week HOH: Echo Pre-Veto Nominees: Lemon and Ning POV: Sierra Final Nominees: Lemon and Joshy Evicted: Lemon (3-2; tiebreaker) Week 8: HOH: Taffy Pre-Veto Nominees: Echo and Faith POV: Taffy Final Nominees: Echo and Faith Evicted: Faith (2-1) Joshy was then expelled for being too inactive Week 9: Lemon returned to the game through Jury comebacks and received special safety that week. HOH: Lemon Pre-Veto Nominees: Ning and Jalen POV: Jalen Final Nominees: Ning and Echo Evicted: Echo (2-1) Week 10: HOH: Taffy Pre-Veto Nominees: Jalen and Ning POV: Lemon Final Nominees: Jalen and Sierra Evicted: Sierra (2-0) Week 11: HOH: Lemon Pre-Veto Nominees: Jalen and Ning POV: Taffy Final Nominees: Jalen and Ning Evicted: Ning (1-0) Week 12: ''' HOH: Lemon Nominees: Jalen and Taffy Evicted: Jalen (1-0) '''Finale: Jalen- Taffy Ning- Lemon Sierra- Taffy Echo- Lemon Faith- Did Not Vote Mike- Taffy America- Taffy Winner: Taffy (4 votes) Runner-Up: Lemon (2 votes) AFH: Taffy HFP: Echo Placements: 17th: Armando 16th: Hiyoko 15th: Ethan 14th: Johnnymac 13th: Zombie 12th: Stormy 11th: Mike 10th: Joshua 9th: Envoria 8th: Joshy 7th: Faith 6th: Echo 5th: Sierra 4th: Ning 3rd: Jalen 2nd: Lemon 1st: Taffy